Hazbin Hotel Prequel The Human Demon Hybrid
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Long ago, Satan Magne meet a young woman named Momiji Jeno. They fell in love, wed, and have a daughter. Sadly, he had to leave the family for his daughter's safety. Phoenix Jeno Magne lives her life as a half human demon. At the same time, write to her cousin Charlie Magne in a book as they explain their problems and how they connect without physical contact. Before the Plot.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A Demon and Human's Love Brings New Life

In a supernatural realm, under a strange red colored sky that has a five pointed star above. That realm is known as hell, where the souls of sinners and the damned are sent after their death from the human world. At a large mountain far away and deep in the woods, there is a cave with a six pointed star that glows a dark red color. The surface of the cave is protected by a red shield.

Walking towards the entrance is a white skinned man that hair like fire: red, orange, and yellow shades, and red eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with a red and yellow colored coat, black pants, and black shoes. With his appearance and color, he is actually a demon from Hell. He looks around to see no one in the area. He then walks right through the force field with no problem.

On the other side of the mountain, there is a another cave with the same star over it. The man comes out and simply sigh. He then creatures red wings on his back and flies in the sky.

As he flies over the forest, he says to himself self in a calm voice, "Hmm, so this is the forest of the human world looks like. I wonder what city are close by."

Suddenly, he hears someone calling out, "Help! Someone help! Tasukete!"

Curious the demon decides to fly down into the woods. The demon descends to the ground to look around the area.

He hears a voice, "Hello! Is anyone here!" Help! Tasukete"

"The voice of a young woman," The demon thinks.

The demon walks deep in the forest. He then comes across a large tree and stops to look past it. To his surprise, he can see a young woman. The woman is wearing a long dark blue skirt, a dark school uniform shirt with a red scarf, a white face mask, a black jacket, a kendo wooden sword, and stocking with black slip on shoes. She has a tan color skin with black hair and red highlights, and gold yellow eyes. From her age, she seems to be fifteen years old.

The girl has her foot caught under a fallen tree, and is trying to pull it out.

She continues to scream, "Help! Guys! Anyone! Tasukete! Help!"

Seeing the human girl in trouble, the demon man walks out to aid her. The girl hears footsteps to see the demon coming towards her. She gasps in shock to see the demon's appearance. The fire color hair, glowing red eyes, and pale skin, and the fire wings.

Stunned, the girl asks, "Who who are you?"

"I'm here to help you. Hold still," The demon says.

"Um, okay," The girl answers.

The man grabs hold of the tree and lifts the tree up with no problem. The girls scoots herself away from the area of the fallen tree. Then the demon puts the tree in a different area.

The demon holds his pale claws with black painted nails, "Need a hand."

The human girl look at the demon with a confused look and places her hand in hers. The demon helps the young girl back on her feet.

"Thanks. Arigatō," the girl says.

But when she tries to walk, she grits her teeth to feel the harsh pain.

"M-my leg," The girl says.

The demon calmly smiles, "I'll help you."

"Thank you. I must as I hate it, but I need to get to my class," The girl says.

"Then I'll take you there with the fastest transportation," The demon says.

The demon spreads his wings and flies into the sky with the girl in her arms. The young woman gasps in shock in astonish to see how high she is flying over the forest.

The girl looks at the man and says, "Um, well, uh, my name is Momiji Jeno."

"Momiji? That's a strange name," The demon says.

"Well. My name means Maple Leaves. What about you?" The girl, Momiji asks.

"Satan. My name is Satan," The demon answers.

"Satan? That name sounds kind of cool," Momiji says.

Then asks, "Satan, are-are you a demon?"

"How you guess?" Satan asks with a grin.

"Well, you don't look like any human I met, especially one with fire color hair and wings," Momiji says.

"That's true. I'm surprised you aren't scared," Satan says.

"True, but I actually like demons and anything supernatural. But I never expect one to be real," Momiji says.

Satan says, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Thanks," Momiji says.

Sometime later, Satan is able to bring Momiji to a building that has the word Museum in Japanese (Hakubutsukan).

"Thank you Satan, I really owe you," Momiji says.

"You're welcome. I better get going. My brother will wonder where I am," Satan says.

Satan turns his back to Momiji and begins to walk off.

Before leaving, Momiji asks, "Satan?!"

Satan stops in his tracks, and Momiji asks, "Will I be able to see you again?"

"Maybe or maybe not," Satan answers.

He then spread his wings and fly off towards the forest. As he flies around, he turns to see Momiji staring at him as four more girls wearing the same uniform hurry over to her. He then shows a soft smile on his face as he heads back home.

Two years have gone by and Momiji is reading in her bedroom when it's night out side. Suddenly, she hears the sound of flapping coming from outside. She walks to the window and opens to see what it is. She gasps in surprise to see the familiar young demon in front of her.

"Satan!" Momiji happily says.

Satan says, "Momiji. I'm so glad to see you again."

Momiji moves out of the way as Satan flies into the room. Satan and Momiji walk to each other and soon pull each other a hug. The two look at each other. They soon come to realize that they have a special connected. They both soon lean to each other to give a passionate kiss.

Since then, Satan has been coming to the human world once every month to visit Momiji. They both explain to each other about their lives and what their lifestyle, home, and anything else. Momiji becomes surprised to hear that Satan is really a prince. Satan explains that he is the younger brother of Lucifer who is the eldest and heir to ruling hell. Then Satan says that when Lucifer becomes the ruler of, he becomes captain of his royal guard, and in charge of keeping the high level demons in check. Being a captain, he has the same amount of power as his brother, and yet, they both possess their own individual powers. Being captain is good, but it's tiring because of the overlords causes trouble. He says that he is known as the Fire Bird of Hell.

Momiji explains that she is a leader of a Japanese female delinquent gang called the Silent Voices. The members of her gang calls her Akai Kaze, means Red Wind. Because of the highlights of her hair and the red lights on her motorbike, it flies like red mist flowing through the wind. Even though she is a delinquent, Momiji is very intelligent and is going to graduate from her high school soon. Momiji's parents died when she was a young girl and lives with her uncle who owns a bar that is also a dance club. She works as a waitress once and a while, especially on weekends, yet she makes time to do her assignments and hang out with her gang.

Since that time, Satan continues to see her for the past eight years. Years have gone by, and Momiji is working in her uncle's bar full time. She works as a chef. She also studied winery and use of alcohol in foods. Satan comes to visit her at her job during his visits. When she doesn't work, she and Satan spend time together like exploring the human world, but rarely goes to Hell.

During a visit, Satan have dinner with Momiji at her uncle's bar. After having dinner, Satan presents a small black box to Momiji. He opens the box to see a gold ring that has a crimson red gem shaped like an oval.

Satan asks, "Momiji, will you marry me?"

Momiji gasps in surprise.

She smiles and answers, "Yes."

Satan then places the ring on her finger as Momiji smiles. The two then pull each other to a kiss. Everyone who has seen the event clap and cheer for them, even Momiji's friends are happy for her.

A year later, Satan and Momiji are soon wed. All of Momiji's friends and family attended for the wonderful occasion. Even Satan's brother, Lucifer and his wife, Lilith attend the wedding, but in secret. In a private room, Satan and Momiji meet with Lucifer and Lilith.

Lucifer and Satan give each other a hand shake.

Lucifer says, "Congratulations Satan. I must admit, I'm surprised that you decided to get married."

"Very funny," Satan says, rolling his eyes.

Then says, "I'm glad you and Lilith are able to make it."

"Yes. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Momiji. Satan spoke a lot about you. You still a feisty and headstrong looking lady," Lilith says.

"Yeah. I kind of got that from my delinquent days," Momiji says.

Then politely says, "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you too."

Momiji looks down to see a small girl with them. The little girl looks like a mother, but also similar to the father, and has round peach color cheeks. She is wearing a white shirt with a black shirt, white socks, and black mary janes. From the looks of her age, she seems to be around five to six years old.

Momiji asks, "Oh, and who do we have here?"

Lucifer and Lilith look down to see the little girl hiding behind the mother.

"This is our daughter, Charlotte. She is a little shy at the moment," Lucifer says.

Lilith calmly says, "Charlotte, come and say hello to your aunt and your new aunt."

"Um, hello. Uncle Satan. Aunt Momiji," Charlotte shyly says.

Satan kneels to her, "Hello Charlie, it's great to see you again. It's been a while."

Momiji kneels down too, "Hello Charlotte, pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Congratulations" Charlie, shyly says.

Satan and Momiji can't help but smile. They can see that little Charlotte is opening her shell a little.

Over a year since their wedding, Momiji is sitting on a chair in the living room. She places her hands on her stomach with a calm smile on her face.

Satan walks over and asks, "Momiji, how are you doing? Is there something the matter?"

"No. nothing's wrong. I do need to tell you something," Momiji answers.

"What is it?" Satan asks.

Momiji smiles and holds her hands on her stomach.

She then says, "We're going to have a baby?"

Satan gasps in shock, but then hugs Momiji with a smile.

Months have passed, and in the hospital, Momiji has given birth to a baby girl. Momiji is in the hospital bed holding a baby. She has fire like hair like her father, exotic tan color skin and gold yellow eyes like her mother. She is dressed in red pajamas and is sucking on a pacifier.

Momiji smiles and says, "She's beautiful isn't she."

"Yes she is. I can sense her demon strength within her. Yet her blood also shows human. I can tell that she is a being of both human and demon," Satan says.

"That's true. I love my daughter the way it is. What should we call her?" Momiji says.

"She has fiery eyes and shining gold eyes, and she seem so beautiful and elegant. I think we should call her Phoenix," Satan says.

"Phoenix, why that's a wonderful name," Momiji says with a smile.

They both love their new daughter the moment they met her. Since she is a being of two worlds, both human and a demon, Satan suspects that she will end up with powerful abilities and will reach its full potential on her coming of age.

Sadly, months after Phoenix is born and outside of the Bar. Satan explains that he needs to separate from them. Satan explains that he needs to go back to hell because the overlords are starting to get restless. What's more, if anyone of them know about Phoenix and what she is, her life can be endangered. Satan kisses Momiji goodbye. After that, he then places his hand on Phoenix's little head and gives it a kiss.

With that, Satan begins to fly away into the night to return to his realm. Momiji watches with sadness that her husband had to leave, but it must be done for Phoenix's safety. Satan promises that when Phoenix is eighteen, they will go to Hell together and life as a family. Of course, life as a human hybrid is not going to be easy for both the mother and the baby. This is Phoenix Jeno Magne's story, her life on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Little Phoenix's Human Life

Eight years after Phoenix's birth, the young half demon is attending an elementary school. In the classroom, Phoenix's is eight as of now. Her fire color hair is close to her shoulders. She is wearing a burgundy and white school uniforms, white socks, and white shoes. She is having lunch with other girls, and two boys who wear the male navy blue uniforms.

The girl has light skin, brown eyes, and black hair. The first boy has long brown hair and green eyes. The second boy has bright yellow hair with blue eyes, freckles on her face, and wears glasses.

"So Phoenix, what are you doing this weekend?" The girl with black hair asks.

"I haven't thought much, Kanna. Doing homework, going on a walk with mom, and hang out with my uncle," Phoenix says.

"Same old thing, huh. So Len. Su. What are your plans?" Kanna answers.

The blonde boy, Len answers, "I'm going to Osaka with my parents for a day trip."

"I'm going to dance class. What about you Kanna?" The brown haired boy, Kaito says.

"Well, I'm not doing much. I have to go to the doctor and go with my dad," Kanna answers.

"I guess we're going to go hang out," Phoenix says.

"I'm sure we can make time to go to the park or the arcade," Kanna says.

"Yeah. I'm sure we can have something to do. As long as we don't have to worry about…" Len says.

Suddenly, someone says, "Hey you, Phoenix! Phoenix Magne!"

The four friends groan and turns to see a light skin girl with magenta hair, and pink eyes. She is accompanied by a girl with red eyes and burgundy hair and another who has blue eyes and navy blue hair.

"What do you want now, Ino?" Phoenix asks.

"You are getting way too much attention, fireball! You know very well that I should be the best in school, not some freaky fire headed, gold eyed, weird tanned skin wanna be. I challenge you to a race!" Ino says.

Kaito sighs, "Another one. Ino, this is the third time you asked her to race this month."

"Can't you just leave Phoenix alone and let us have our lunch at peace," Len adds.

"Thanks for bringing up the obvious," Ino says, casually.

Then shouts, "Now shut up! No one asked for your opinion!"

"You were saying?" Phoenix asks.

"Yeah! I challenge you Phoenix Mange! I'll prove to the class. No to the whole school that I'm better than you'll ever be!" Ino says.

A girl student with pink hair says, "Don't challenge her again, you know that Ino is a big cheater."

"Yeah. You already won the last three races, what's one more going to make any difference," A boy student with bright green hair.

Ino becomes so angry and shouts, "You shut your stupid lies now! Are you ready for another race?!"

Phoenix nods her head, "Okay."

Out on the track of the school, Ino and Phoenix are in their P.E clothes and ready to race. Both of the girls' friends and classmates are sitting to watch.

Lencheers, "Go Phoenix! Show that mean show off what you got!"

Kaito holds a flag, "Alright, ready to race! On your marks… get set…"

"Hold it!" Ino shouts.

Ino turns to Phoenix, "Mange, you are 10 cm taller than me so move back 10 cm."

Phoenix does exactly that.

Kanna angrily calls out, "What's up with that?! That's not fair!"

"That show off is never going to give up," Lensays.

Walking towards them, is a girl with black pigtails and pink eyes, and pale white skin. She is also one of Phoenix's friends.

Len turns his head to see the girl, "Hi Akane, how are you doing?"

"Fine. Is Ino challenging Phoenix again?" Akane asks.

"She is," The three girls answer.

"But Phoenix is so smart and athletic at her young age. Do you think Ino has a strategy to beat her in this race?" Akane asks.

"No. 'Fraid she got nothing," Lenanswers.

Akane sighs, "Should have known."

Kaito holds the flag, "Okay. This time we're going for real."

The raises the flag up and says, "On your marks… get set… go!"

With the signal, Phoenix and Ino race against each other down the track. Phoenix races with a calm look, like nothing matters. Ino struggles to keep up with Phoenix, but she is starting to fall behind. After a few minutes, Phoenix crosses the finish line.

Kaito calls out, "It's over! Phoenix Magne wins!"

After Phoenix finish the race and walks up to her friends.

Kanna happily says, "Phoenix, you were incredible!"

"Thanks. I always do my best," Phoenix says.

The girls, including the two friends of Ino look to see the girls sitting on the ground taking deep breaths.

Lensmirks, "How out loser?!"

"I'm no loser! I'm a runner up!" Ino shouts in anger.

"Is there a difference?" Akane mutters.

Ino glares at the girls in anger.

After school, Phoenix walks down the street. She looks ahead to see a man walking out putting a billboard in front of the entrance. The man is wearing a bartender suit, black pants, black vest, and a white sleeve, button up shirt. He has light tan skin, black hair in a ponytail, and hazel colored eyes. The sign reads, 'Dancing Drink." It has a picture of a wine glass, a cocktail glass, and a plate with Tonkatsu, shrimps, and ramen.

Phoenix walks over, "I'm back Uncle Tadashi."

The man turns to see her and smiles, "Hi Phoenix, school went well?"

"Yes. Of course, Ino challenged me to another race. I won," Phoenix says.

"That girl again. You think she gave up by now," Tadashi says.

"She's not. I'm not sure if she will. However, I like competing against her, she's good," Phoenix says, walking to the door.

"I guess, but maybe try not to accept so many of her challenges. Maybe it will get her to stop," Tadashi says.

"Um sure," Phoenix answers.

Tadashi says, "I'll walk you to the house."

"Okay," Phoenix says.

Tadashi then escorts Phoenix into the bar. The house is actually at the back and upper floors of the bar. The first two floors are the bar. The third floor is the living room, it's own kitchen, and study room. The last two top floors are the bedroom. Many of Phoenix family live and work at the bar, so they have family quality time.

In her bedroom, Phoenix is working on her homework on her desk. She looks out the window to see the bright clear sky, sun with clouds.

Just then, a woman burst, "Phoenny, dearie. I brought you a snack."

Phoenix turns her head to see a grown woman in her twenties. She is wearing a white shirt, blue overalls, and black sandals. She has bright red hair, green eyes and light skin. She has an hourglass figure with e cup breast. She is holding a plate that has popcorn shrimps and a glass of apple juice.

"Hi Aunt Tsubaki," Phoenix says.

"Hello sweetie, just checking to see how you're doing," Tsubaki says.

"Doing fine, just some homework," Phoenix says.

"Sounds nice, but you should go out and have fun. How about I take you down stairs and we can drink," Tsubaki says.

"I'm not old enough to drink. Plus, I'm not supposed to be in the bar while it opens," Phoenix says.

"True, but it's not open now. Of course, Tadashi is having it set for later," Tsubaki says.

Then Phoenix asks, "Aren't you working tonight?"

"You're right. Aw well," Tsubaki says, putting the plate on the desk.

She then hugs Phoenix by her head and well, crushing her with her breast. Phoenix begins to squirms in the embrace trying to escape.

Tsubaki snuggles her as she says, "You just keep being the unique niece I know and love."

"Aunt Tsubaki, you're crushing me," Phoenix says.

Then thinks, "I'm being crushed."

"Tsubaki, stop. Phoenix is suffocating," A woman's voice speaks.

Tsubaki lets go of Phoenix as the two turn to see Momiji who is grown up now. She is wearing the same uniform as Tadashi, but is also wearing a white apron as well. She is also holding a red box with a black ribbon wrapped around it.

"Sorry cuz, but I just love cute little Phoenny so much," Tsubaki says.

"I know you do, you need to get ready. We only have a few hours before the Bar opens," Momiji says.

"Alright alright, don't get your hair in a knot," Tsubaki says walking out the door.

She then waves, "Bye sweetie."

Tsubaki walks out of the room and begin to head down stairs. Momiji sits on the bed to see Phoenix as they both smile.

"So how was school?" Momiji asks.

"It was good. Same as usual, but still getting bugged by Ino," Phoenix says.

Momiji giggles, "Her again."

"Yes. Of course, I beat her in a race and she is not planning on giving up," Phoenix says.

"I'm sure she'll get over it. I doubt she remain be stubborn," Momiji says.

"I don't know, but I hope she does," Phoenix says.

Then notices the box, "So what's in there?"

"It's a present from your father," Momiji says.

"Really? How he manage to get it here?" Phoenix asks.

Momiji whispers, "Magic."

Phoenix giggles. Momiji gives Phoenix the present. The young girl unties the ribbon and opens the box to reveal a book.

"What is it?" Phoenix asks.

"It's a journal. Of course, it's a magical journal," Momiji says.

"Magical?" Phoenix asks.

"Yes. Of course, it will be your secret so you can't bring it to school," Momiji says.

"I promise," Phoenix says.

Then asks, "So what's so magical about it?"

"You have to wait and see," Momiji says.

Momiji looks in the box to notice something else in the box. She sees a photograph. Phoenix takes it out to see a photo. She sees two couples dressed in formal clothes. She then notices a girl years older than her age.

Phoenix asks, "Mommy, who are they?"

Momiji looks at the photo and says, "Oh, that's your uncle Lucifer and our aunt, Lilith. The one in the middle is your older cousin, Charlette. I believe she's also called Charlie."

"Really. They seem nice," Phoenix says.

Then asks, "Are they from my father's side of the family?"

"They are. Lucifer is your father's older brother. He is ruler of the underworld," Momiji says.

"Really? So daddy is royal too?" Phoenix asks.

Momiji nods her head, "Yes. Now that you just turned eight, you are no longer a baby, but old enough to understand. And so, I would like to tell you a bit about your father."

"What was he like?" Phoenix asks.

"Your father is captain of your uncle's guard, and is just as powerful as your uncle. You see, your father is from a realm deep in the earth, called Hell," Momiji says.

"Hell? Is it that scary fire place where spirits go to?" Phoenix asks.

"Yes. He's in charge of keeping powerful overlords from causing trouble. Your father is very strong and skillful that he is able to keep the overlord and other demons from causing trouble," Momiji says.

"Wow. Daddy's brave," Phoenix says.

"Yes. I first met your father during a field trip to Aokigahara Forest. I was dared to go deep into the forest, but ended up getting lost and my foot stuck. Your father found me and brought me back safely. After that, your father came to visit me," Momiji says.

"And you both fell in love and got married, and have me," Phoenix says with a smile.

"Yes," Momiji says.

Then asks, "How come daddy didn't stay with us?"

"Well, it's a little complicated. Your father had to carry out his responsibility in Hell. However, it's mostly for your safety," Momiji says.

"My safety?" Phoenix asks.

"Yes. You remember the wing marks on your back," Momiji says.

"Yes. I always wonder about that. Even my friends wonder about the birthmark I got," Phoenix says.

"They're more than birthmarks. You are very special, Phoenix. You see, you have both my and your father's blood that makes you a half breed… in my culture, you are a Hanyō," Momiji says.

"A half breed? So I'm half demon and half human?" Phoenix asks.

"Yes. You look human, but you have your father's hair and sharp fangs. When you were born, Satan sensed you having strong conditions. As you grow older, you'll become stronger, faster, and endurance. You'll also gain special powers. Of course, your father explained to me that a half-breed of a human is very rare and not much is known about it," Momiji says.

"Oh. Is there anything else I should know?" Phoenix asks.

Then Phoenix asks, "Do you think we'll see daddy again?"

"Someday. On your eighteenth birthday you demonic powers will be at its full potential. That is when you and I will go to the Underworld together to be with your father," Momiji explains.

Phoenix smiles and says, "I can't wait. So what the book for?"

"Oh, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. You'll need to write a message. I'll let you know tomorrow," Momiji says.

"Okay," Phoenix says.

Later in the night Phoenix is sleeping in her room while the Bar is open and her mother works there. Unknown to her, Satan appears in the room without making a sound. He watches with a soft, and yet sad smile to see Phoenix looks since the last he sees her. He places a gold cuff bracelet on the desk. On it is a red pentagram with black crescent moon on it, they are circled by two large circles with symbols around it.

He rubs her on the head and says, "Goodnight Phoenix."

Then Satan disappears before anyone can notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Birthday Message for Charlie

The next day in her bedroom, Phoenix is staring at the book her mom has given to her the other day, that is from her father. She waits patiently as she works on her homework assignment for school. At the moment, she is wearing red red sundress and the bracelet her father has given to her. Phoenix looks at her clock to see that it's a half an hour past one.

Phoenix asks herself, "Just a half an hour more. I wonder what I should write to her."

Phoenix waits patiently for the clock to reach one. Today it's her cousin's Charlie birthday, and she has to use the journal to write a birthday message. Not long, Phoenix's stomach begins to growl.

She looks at her stomach, "I'm getting a little hungry."

Phoenix puts her homework on the ground, grabs the journal, and begin to head downstairs. She walks into the kitchen to see her mother cooking something to eat.

Phoenix asks, "Mommy, I'm getting hungry."

"Just wait a little longer, Phoenix. Lunch will be ready soon," Momiji says.

"Okay," Phoenix answers.

She walks out of the kitchen and sits at one of the tables. She looks at the journal that is in her hand and is waiting patiently to send the message to Charlie.

Phoenix sighs, "I wish I could actually see Charlie, my aunt and my uncle. I sure like to get to know them."

Phoenix then looks at the photo she has left in the book to see the family of three from her demon side.

"I wonder what it's like living in hell. From what mother explained, father said that it could be a dangerous place. That's why I have to wait until I begin to gain my powers," Phoenix says.

She sadly sighs, "But that's less than ten years from now."

She looks at the clock to see that twenty minutes have passed since she last look. It's almost one o' clock, and it will be time for her to write her birthday message. Just then, two plate orders are placed on the table. They have karaage chicken, rice, some salad, and glasses of water. She looks up to see her mom and she sits down next to her.

"Hi mom," Phoenix says.

"Hey sweetie. You've been staring at that book for a while," Momiji says.

"I want to send my cousin a message and want to be sure I send it at the exact time," Phoenix says.

Momiji says, "I can tell you really want to send it as soon as possible. Tell me, do you want to meet your cousin someday?"

"Yes. I understand that I need to wait until I'm eighteen, but it seems that it's going to take forever. I'll be a grown up by then," Phoenix says, pouting a little.

"I know, but I promise things will get better," Momiji says.

"I know, but I really like to meet daddy's family," Phoenix says.

Then asks, "Mommy, it's going to be your um, reunion next month. Are you going?"

"Yes. Every year. If I remember correctly your friends, Kaito and Kanna's mothers, we were in the same gang," Momiji says.

"Yes," Phoenix says.

"True. They were my best friends. I remember it like it was yesterday. Kisa, Sumomo, and I used to get in all kinds of fights, damage a few properties of other gang members, and such. Yet we managed to keep up with our school work, thanks to me," Momiji says.

"Did everyone know that you're smart?" Phoenix asks.

Momiji laughs, "When the rest of the students found out I was a brainy other than an athletic thug, many of them freakin flipped."

Phoenix begins laughing. Soon, Momiji begins laughing as well.

"Of course, years gone by and after we finished college, we end our generation in the Silent Voice. As of now, the Silent Voice are on their twentieth history and every year, we have reunions. Now you have friends as well. Of course, I get to see some of them once in a while. I do miss them and yet, glad that we still managed to keep tabs and be close, despite us taking our own paths. Who knows, you might feel the same way when you separate from your friends and might do what you can to stay close," Momiji adds.

"Really? Even though I might have to make new friends in Hell," Phoenix asks.

"Yes. I really do," Momiji says.

Phoenix hugs her mother and says, "I'm lucky to have you as a mom. You're pretty and strong. I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Momiji laughs, "I'm flattered."

Momoiji looks at the clock to see that it's one o' clock in the afternoon.

"Well, look at the time. Our discussion is able to pass it," Momiji says.

Phoenix looks at the clock to see that it's time. She nods her head and opens the journal. She then grabs her pencil and begins to write down her message. She begins her message, 'Happy Birthday Charlie.'

Meanwhile, in the dark depths of Hell. There is a large building that looks like a mansion. In the building, there is a dining room there is a small birthday party going on. Charlie is now sixteen years old. Charlie is sitting in the living room with her parents and her uncle Satan.

Satan gives Charlie a red box with a black ribbon, similar to the one Phoenix received the other say.

Satan says, "Here Charlie, happy birthday."

"Thank you Uncle Satan," Charlie says with a smile.

Charlie takes the present and quickly takes the ribbon off. Then opens the box to see a black book that has her family crest. The crest is a red pentagram with black crescent moon on it, they are circled by two large circles with symbols around it. Similar to the bracelet Satan has given to Phoenix.

"Wow! It's a book. Thank you, Uncle Satan," Charlie happily says, and gives her uncle a hug.

"No problem, but it's not the only surprise," Satan says.

Charlie's eyes sparkle, "There's more?!"

Right on cue, the book soon begins to vibrate. Curious, Charlie opens the book and surprised to see writing on it.

The message says: Happy Birthday, Charlie! My name is Phoenix Mange, it's nice to meet you.

Charlie smiles, "Really! Is this the really cousin Phoenix?!"

"Yes. It is. However, I want you to promise to keep the book and my daughter's identity a complete secret until she's eighteen and when she arrives," Satan says.

"I promise Uncle Satan," Charlie happily says.

Lilith walks over and places her hand on her shoulder with a calm smile.

Then she says, "Dear, I think you should write her back."

"Of course,"Charlie quickly says.

She brings out her pen and begins to write a message.

"Dear Phoenix," Charlie thinks as she writes.

Back in the human world, Phoenix and her mother wait to see if Charlie is sending her a message.

The message says: Dear Phoenix, it's so great to meet you too. I can't wait to write to you all the time. I'll write to you every day… Maybe not every day, but one in a while if I can. I like to know everything about you. You father, told me about you having special needs per say and I can't wait until we meet personally in ten years. I hope that we become good friends and great cousins. Charlie."

Phoenix smiles, "She wrote back. I can't wait to talk to her from the book."

She then frowns a little, "But I really like to meet her personally."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure you'll great the chance when you reach your coming of age," Momiji says.

"Okay," Phoenix says.

Months have gone by, and Phoenix have been writing to Charlie and vise versa once in a while. In fact, despite them unable to see each other personally, it seems the two have bonded through their journal.

Phoenix writes, "Dear Charlie, how have you been doing? School has been doing okay. Except for my classmate, Ino. She's been making fun of me just because I look different and have got a few of my classmates to do the same. However, most of them, especially my friends are not too pleased with her. How are things going in Hell?"

"Hi Phoenix, things are kind of okay, but I agree that I have problems of my own. I remember your birthday is coming up soon and sadly, so is the Extermination," Charlie writes.

"Extermination? What's that?" Phoenix asks.

"It began last year. Hell has been over populating with so many demons and sinners from who died in the human world. As a result, they decided to kill a certain number of demons and sinners so that more can enter their world," Charlie writes.

"That sounds scary, and difficult for you and your parents to deal with," Phoenix writes.

"I know, but that's one of the jobs my father had to take on. At the same time, your father is in charge to keep the Overlords in check," Charlie says.

"What exactly are Overlords? My parents didn't mention it," Phoenix asks.

"You'll probably see them once you get there. One thing I can tell you is that some of them are very powerful, but not as powerful as my parents and your father," Charlie writes.

"I see. I need to get going. I need to leave for my karate class and I mustn't be late," Phoenix writes.

"Okay. Bye Phoenix, I'll hear from you again soon," Charlie writes.

"Bye Charlie," Phoenix says.

After saying goodbye, Phoenix open the draw on her desk and places the book inside. Then closes it right away. She then grabs her karate uniform that is in a small bag and grabs her water bottles. Then place them in her backpack. She then runs down stairs to see her mom waiting for her outside.

"Hi mom, sorry about that. I just want to message Charlie a bit," Phoenix says.

Momiji smirks, "I suspected that, but we have to get going."

"Okay," Phoenix says.

Momiji and Phoenix begin to walk down the street to get to get to Karate class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Camping in Aokigahara

Years have gone by and things have been slightly normal for Phoenix's life. Phoenix and her friends are in their second year of middle school. Her time at middle school has been fine, except for Ino and her friends who are always getting on their nerves. Everything else has been nice. On Sunday morning, Phoenix is writing her journal to Charlie.

As Phoenix writes, she says, "Dear Charlie, how are things doing lately? Me, middle school has been going well. Of course, Ino and her friends are still trying to bully me and my friends. Luckily, it never works because my friends and I are giving it the time of day. However, they are still getting on our nerves."

Then mutters to herself, "And they are just about ready to push me over the edge."

Then writes, "But I'm getting off topic. Something… happened to me… and I think it has something to do with my powers. It all began the day after our summer break started. I was having lunch with my friends.

**Flashback:**

A day after their summer break starts, Phoenix and her friends head are at a revolving sushi restaurant. The group of friends are having dining out. They are having sushi, soups, and drinks.

"It's a great idea to get some lunch," Kaito says.

"I agree. The food is great," Len says.

Kanna asks, "So what should we do now?"

"Maybe we should go to the museum," Akane says.

"We already went there yesterday," Phoenix says.

"How about the arcade?" Len suggests.

"Nah, we went there last week," Kaito says.

Kanna chuckles, "Maybe we could pull a prank on Ino and her annoying friends?"

"Tempting, but no," Phoenix says.

"Yeah. Pranking Ino and her friends is tempting, but we shouldn't prank them," Len replies.

"Yeah. I want to get back at those girls as much as the next person, but it's not nice to prank them back," Akane says.

"Yeah. We'll be as bad as she is," Phoenix says.

Len says, "I know, we started summer break, maybe we can go camping. It's a nice summer day.

"That's a great idea. We can go camping in three days. We can work on our summer homework so we won't have much to do during our trip," Phoenix says.

"I agree. We don't want to be slackers," Kaito says.

The next day, the group of friends are working on their summer homework. Phoenix is helping Kanna with a problem she has for school. Kaito and Len are doing their homework fine. Akane however, she is struggling with the assignments. She groans in frustration and falls on her back.

Akane says, "Remind me again, why we need to do this?"

"Because we're supposed to for school so we can graduate," Len answers.

Akane groans, "I know, but I hate doing homework."

"It's a lot more better than Phoenix homework assignment like you always do," Kaito says.

Then he and Len begin laughing.

Akane angrily sits up and says, "Hey! I stop doing that since elementary school!"

"Sure you are," Kanna, Kaito, and Len say. Then begin laughing.

Phoenix rolls her eyes, "I don't mind at all. I love to help Akane with her assignment."

"More like letting her copy your assignment," Kaito whispers to Len.

"Alright guys, let's just continue with our homework assignments so we can start getting ready to go camping," Phoenix says.

"She's right. We got a lot of homework to do," Kaito says.

"I think my brain will melt by then," Akane says and again falls back on the ground.

And then Phoenix and the others begin laughing.

Days have gone by, and now it's time for the camping trip. Phoenix and her friends are walking into Aokigahara camping grounds. However, some of them are a bit concerned about going there of all places.

"Len! How did you talk to us about going to Aokigahara! This place is really scary!" Kanna panics.

"Because it's a cool place to go camping," Len says.

"And the scariest place to be in. You heard what happens in that forest!"Akane adds concern.

"You mean all the people who enter the forest to commit suicide and their ghost continues to haunt the forest since their death?" Len asks.

"That's the one!" Akane and Kanna panic.

"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of. Sure there has been reports of suicide that happened, but there's no such thing as ghost. So their spirits can't be here," Kaito says.

Akane screams, "Kaito, this place is creepy. Not to mention, a completely unsafe place to go camping!"

"Really. My mom told me that she used to go on a picnic here and they never see any ghost and such," Phoenix says.

Then thinks, "Of course, my father is a demon himself."

"How could your parents have a picnic here of all places?" Len asks.

"Because this is where my parents first met. My mom told me that she got her foot stuck under a tree after she decided to take a dare. My dad found and saved her, and brought her back to camp. After meeting each other again, they got together. Soon, the rest is history," Phoenix says.

Akane says, "Aww, that is so romantic."

"Even if it's in a spooky forest," Kanna replies.

Phoenix looks at the map, "According to the map the Forest Ranger gave us, the camp site should be close by."

"Good. Let's hurry over there and start having camping," Len says, and heads off.

Soon, Kaito and the girls begin to laugh and walk along the path and head off to catch up with him so they can set up camp.

After arriving at the campsite, they set up the camp. Kaito and Len return with the fire wood. Phoenix and Kanna set up the tents and other supplies. Akane is setting up the campfire have buckets of water and sand close by.

Kanna finish hammering down the picks, "You know. I'm actually thinking about taking back what I said. I'm actually going to like camping."

"Me too. I just got the fireplace set up and got two buckets of water and sand here in case we need to douse the fire," Akane says.

"Great job Akane," Phoenix says.

Kaito and Len walk by with the wood and walk to Akane.

"And just in the nick of time. We're back with the fire wood and plenty of it," Kaito says.

"Good job guys," Phoenix says.

"And we finished setting up the tent and got the food safely stacked inside," Kanna says.

Now let's get the campfire setup and start cooking dinner. I'm getting hungry," Len replies.

He licks his lips with his tongue, "Yum!"

"So what are we having?" Kaito asks.

"Everyone's favorite, chicken curry," Akane says.

"Yummy!" Everyone cheers.

Later in the night, the five friends are eating chicken curry while circled around the fire. They sit down and looking really anxious. The reason why because of Len is telling one of his scary stories.

Len says, "Sakura and Genta continue to run for their lives as the Headless Lumberjack continue to chase after them. They are able to reach into the car and hurried inside to lock the door. Genta turns the keys, but they won't start. They hear groaning. Sakura screams, 'Go! Go! Go!' But the car still won't turn on. Suddenly, something lands on top of the roof."

The gang begin to get scared as they listen to the story. Suddenly, they hear a loud banging sound. They all turn around to see Akane with a pile of pots on the ground.

Akane sheepishly laughs, "Oops. Sorry."

"Appearing on the other side of the front window of the car, the Headless Lumberjack appears. Sakura screams, 'Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!'" Len narrates

Then the gang begins to scream

Len continues, "Genta is able to get the car starts and moves forward so the Headless Lumberjack falls off. Then reverse to crush the evil monster and drives off into the night. They are able to get home safe and sound."

"And… what happened to the Headless Lumberjack?" Kanna asks.

"The Headless Lumber jack's body is crushed and the only thing that moves is it's fingers," Len says.

Akane gulps, "That is a freaky story."

"And scary. Now how are we going to get to sleep?" Phoenix comments.

Kaito says in excitement, "No! Tell us another one!"

"Nah. That's one of the best stories. The others aren't as good," Len says

Phoenix yawns, and says, "Well, I'm tired. Let's start heading to bed."

"Yeah. I could use some sleep," Kaito says.

Kanna continues to shake, "How can I sleep after hearing that story?"

"Don't worry, Kanna. We're all here and you'll be sleeping with me and Akane," Phoenix says.

"Too true," Kanna says.

Phoenix brings the bucket of water and puts the fire out. Then pour the other bucket of water on it. She then pours a bucket of sand just in case. She uses the stick to check the fireplace to see the fire is completely night.

Late in the night, the friends are fast asleep in their tents. The girls sleep in one while the boys sleep in the other. They sleep peacefully. Unknown to them, smoke begins to appear at the campsite.

In the girls tent, Phoenix is starting to move around in her sleep. The fire haired girl clutches her hands and it suddenly begin to admit a red, orange, and yellow colored aura.

She moves around and mutters in her sleep, "N-no… f-f-fire… th-the the woods… the woods… it's… it's… on…"

She wakes up and sits up in shock. Phoenix then notices something glowing. She quickly runs outside in her pajamas and quickly turns around to let out a gasp. What she sees is fire begin to form in the woods and heading towards their camp.

Phoenix screams, "FIRE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Power of the Flames

Phoenix becomes shocked to see a fire is breaking out in the forest and it's making their way towards the camp.

Phoenix screams, "FIRE! EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

Kaito is the first to wake up and peeks her head out of the tent.

"Phoenix, what's going on?" Kaito asks.

Phoenix says, "Help me get everyone up!"

Len is the next to wake up and come out of the tent.

"Hey guys, it's too late to be up," Phoenix says.

"There's no time for sleeping, Len! there's a forest fire! We need to get out of here!"

The boys become shocked and hurry out the tent.

Kaito asks, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but we need to find the nearest lake or find a way out of the forest," Phoenix says.

Just then, Kanna and Akane come out the tent wearing their pajamas.

They hear Phoenix calling out, "Fire!"

They scream and hurry out.

"Come on everyone. Run!" Phoenix says.

Phoenix hurries to the tent and grabs her cellphone. She then catch up with the others to see them running for their lives.

"Camping is scary when a fire breaks out," Akane says, scared.

"What are we gonna do?" Kanna asks.

Phoenix presses the buttons on her phone and make a call, "We need out of the forest or at least try to be in the lake."

"Nothing like swimming in their pj's," Kaito mutters.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Akane asks with a stern look.

"No," Kaito answers.

Phoenix hangs up the call, "I just called the fire department. They're on their way to put out the fire. We just need to get to the lake as soon as we can. No turning back," Phoenix says.

"We hope we can get there in time," Kanna says.

Phoenix and the others continue to run down the forest to find a river to escape the fire. As they run through the forest, the fire continues to spread. As they run, Kanna trips on a root and falls down to the ground. Phoenix stops to help Kanna up.

She then pushes Phoenix forward as she shouts, "Keep running!"

Phoenix stay at back in case the others have trouble. Above the trees, the fire continues to spread over them. The fire also cause a broken branch without it being covered by the flames. Before, Phoenix knows it, the branch that falls hit the tree and knocks down hard on the ground. Soon, the poor girl is knocked out and the fire has blocked out her entire path.

At a different part of the forest, Kanna and the others hurry down the path and reach the river. They take deep breaths exhaustion takes them. Suddenly, they hear a loud siren sound. They turn to see a firetruck drive and stop to see the children.

One comes out and asks, "Are you kids alright?"

"Yes. I think so," Akane says.

"All of us are here," Len says.

Kanna looks around and panics, "Phoenix! Where is here?!"

The children look around to see their friend not in the area.

"Where could she go?" Len asks.

Katio says, shocked, "Oh no! You don't think she somehow got trapped in the fire!"

"We gotta find her!" Akane panics.

"We can't it's too dangerous in there," Len says.

"But Phoenix," Kanna says, concern.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," The fire chief says.

The fighter chief and his team then begin to head off into the forest to put the fire out with their fire hose and extinguishers. Their other mission is to find a young girl in the flaming woods.

Still unconscious in the woods, Phoenix is starting to be surrounded by the flames. The fire draws closer to her and would have engulf her in a matter of time. However, something strange begins to happen. Phoenix's body begins to glow a burning flame, but doesn't burn. The fire soon form a larger circle around her, like the fire is starting to move away from her. The fire continue to flow, but is keeping a distance away from the fire haired girl.

Suddenly, water and strange quick blast begin to put out the fire. The firefighters arrive and are putting the fire out. The fire chief finds the girl surrounded in the fire, but a strange aura continues to surround her. When the fire begins to disappear, the aura disappears as soon as the fire is put out around her.

The fire chief approach her and picks up her unconscious body, "Don't worry, you're in my arms now."

The firefighters and the chief are soon able to put the fire out. After that, the helicopters arrive and use their water to put them out from above. After the rescue mission of the children especially Phoenix, the firefighters inform the police and pick them up. It has been a long night, but Kanna and the others are able to get home safely. Phoenix has to be put in the hospital for the night and the doctor informed her mother and her family about the incident.

Waking up the next day in the hospital, Phoenix is laying down in bed. Her head still hurts from the blow she has from the branch. She sadly sighs and knows that she isn't able to go anywhere for another day or so. The door opens and Phoenix's mom and Uncle walk in.

Momiji sits on the bed, "Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. I guess," Phoenix says.

She sighs, "I can't believe our camping trip turned into a disaster. We were having so much fun."

"Can't believe our trip is ruined," Phoenix mutters.

"I know sweetie. The important thing is that you and your friends are able to get home safe. You just need to stay in bed for another day," Momiji says.

"Yeah. So it will be best to wait till tomorrow to do any other activities," Tadashi says.

Phoenix sighs, "You're right."

She then begins to be trapped in her thought.

Momiji asks, "Honey, is there something wrong?"

"Well, uh, there is something. When I was unconscious, I felt that something circling around me. Like something is protecting me and my body begins to feel like it's on fire," Phoenix says.

Momiji and Tadashi look at each other in concern.

"What? What is it?" Phoenix asks.

Momiji rubs her forehead, "Nothing sweetie. It's not serious."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Last night, the firefighter said that you were surrounded by fire and some reason, despite it being so close, it never touched you. Anyone wouldn't be able to survive the fire like that. And yet, you did, "Tadashi says.

"I did..? How?" Phoenix asks.

"We think it had something to do with your powers," Momiji answers.

"My powers?" Phoenix says, confused.

"It was a true miracle. The firefighter that found you said that the flames were like… keeping away from you. As if the fire was respected you and protected you," Tadashi says.

Phoenix eyes wide in shock.

Then Tadashi says, "You mother suspect that now that your thirteen, your powers are starting to develop. Like you are beginning to tap into your demonic powers because you were surrounded by burning blaze. Even though you were unconscious."

"So I'm starting to gain my powers?" Phoenix asks.

"In a way. Your powers won't be at its full potential until you're eighteen. Of course, since a human demon hybrid is so rare, there isn't much written about them," Momiji says.

"In other words, there's no telling what we can do until you turn eighteen," Tadashi says

"Another five years until then. Okay," Phoenix says.

"Just get some rest. I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow," Momiji says.

Momiji and Tadashi walk out of the room and closed the door. Phoenix looks up at the ceiling. She knows that it will be another five years before she is able to have our powers at its full potential, and so she and her mom can move to the Underworld to see her father… at last. Phoenix then falls asleep to get some rest.

**Flashback Ends:**

Meanwhile in Hell of the present day, Charlie is reading the journal entry she has received from Phoenix. Charlie is a little order from a few years ago, and still has somewhat the same appearance, except for her height and maturity.

She sits on her bed as she reads, "I was able to get out of the hospital the next day, but will need to take things easy for a few days. Sadly, our camping trip ended up in flames. No pun intended. I'm glad me and my friends are alright, but I have to be curious about what happened that night. If what my mom and uncle said it's true, then my powers are starting to take its form. That what protected me from the fire. Do you think it's possible I'm developing the power of fire? I do like to have a clue. Anyway, I hope you're doing fine in Hell and hope you can handle whatever comes your way. Love you. Your Cousin, Phoenix."

"Gosh. That must have been frightening. But still, if what Phoenix is starting to gain her powers, it's happening sooner than I expected," Charlie says to herself.

She sighs, "I'm afraid I don't have the answer about her and the powers she is starting to possess. I'll have to ask my parents later."

Charlie then closes the book and puts it in her draw. She then closes the draw and locks it with a black key with a red gem on it.

"Charlie," A female voice says.

Charlie happily turns her head to see someone walking into her room. Walking into the room is a slim female demon. A little shorter than Charlie. She has slightly dark gray skin, long white hair with a bang covering left eye, and a pink bow behind it. Her right eye is light yellow and a light pink sclera while the left eye has a pink X on it. She is wearing a pastel goth like outfit. Her outfit is a white mini dress with light blue gray tank top covered by the dress. There are X's on the chest, the fills on the bottom of her dress, belt, evening gloves, shoes, and choker are the same color. She has one sick that is blue gray while the other is stripped with light pink.

Charlie happily hugs her saying, "Hi Vaggie."

"Hey Charlie. Your mom told me you would be here," The girl, Vaggie says, monotone.

"Oh," Charlie replies.

Vaggie asks, "So what were you doing?"

"Nothing much, just reading a letter I got from, well… I guess you can call it a pen pal," Charlie says with a smile.

Vaggie calmly smiles, "I see. So who is this pen pal."

"I'll tell you someday. Let's just say that you have to wait to see my pen pal. I'm actually planning on writing her a letter soon," Charlie says.

"Relly? What are you planning on writing?" Vaggie asks.

" how you and I first met, but that's for later," Charlie says.

She then grabs Vaggie out of the room and says, "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Charlie continues to drag Vaggie with a big smile on her face. Vaggie can't help but to show a small smile on her face. The two girls head off down the hall to go carry on what they plan for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Meeting Vaggie

One day in Hell, Charlie walks into her bedroom feeling exhausted. As Princess of Hell, she has her own responsibility. Of course, she thinks different than her parents she still have her royal duties to perform, and it can be tiring for a Princess of Hell to handle. She sighs and flops on the bed exhausted.

Charlie then sits up and opens the draw with her key. She then brings out the journal that she uses to write to Phoenix. She opens her book to an empty page and begins to write down her message.

She writes as she thinks, "Hello Phoenix, how are things going with school and your life in the human world. Hell is becoming not only dangerous and over populated, but also tiring. With me being a princess, there are responsibilities for me to take. It's also hard when I will have trouble seeing eye to eye like my parents."

Soon the book shows a message from Phoenix, "I can relate. I school is tiring as well, but I do enjoy it. Mostly because I'm in the kendo team, karate team, soccer team, archery club, art club, and choir. Yeah. Things are busy."

"Sounds like living as a human is no picnic either huh. Anyway, I do hope you have a good time with her mother and her family," Charlie says.

"Me too," Phoenix's writes.

Then Charlie writes, "Now that's settled, I want to write to you my new friend, named Vaggie."

"Vaggie?" Phoenix writes.

"Yeah. She's my new friend. I really like her, and I hope you do too when I introduce you to her," Charlie writes with a smile.

Phoenix writes, "Vaggie seems like a nice girl. How you two met?"

"It's actually a bit of a story. Let's say that Vaggie saved me once. Then I also kind of saved her too. In a way, we ended up helping each other," Charlie writes.

Then says, "It all happened a few weeks ago. I was walking in Pentagram when I uh, ran into a little bit of trouble."

**Flashback:**

In a large city full of bars, stores, homes, and other places for Demons to roam. Walking on the sidewalk is Charlie who is wearing a white shirt and a black shirt with straps over her shoulders, white stocking, and mary janes. Charlie sighs sadly as she walks down the sidewalk.

She thinks, "Hell has become crowded and it will be hard to figure out how to solve the extermination situation."

Charlie then looks at a large red tower that has a clock on it. It has the word, 'Next Cleanse' '130' 'Days.' Just then, it changes to 129 days.

"Just a few more months until the next cleanse. More like extermination. There just gotta be a better solution than just wiping demons out," Charlie says to herself.

Charlie continues to walk down the sidewalk as she tries to think of a solution to the overpopulation problem. So far, she isn't able to come up with anything, Suddenly, a strange black tentacle grabs onto Charlie's shoulder and pulls her back, causing her to yelp. The next moment, Charlie ends up finding herself on the ground. She looks up and becomes shocked to see the one who grabs her and finds herself surrounded.

What she sees are six or seven octopus demons. They look human, but have octopus tentacles on their backs. They each wear black leather jackets, black pants, with black shoes, and each wears a different color shirt, and different color mohawks to match.

Charlie says, "Yo-you didn't have to drag me you know."

An octopus demon with a green mohawk says, "We don't both with that sh** Our boss has plans for you, so don't both making a run for it."

Charlie sternly gets up and says, "I'm sure whatever your boss has it will have to wait. I uh, kind of in the middle of something of great importance."

"That's funny, so do we," A different voice says.

Two of the gang members move out of the way to reveal a squid demon. This demon looks human, but has ten tentacles on his back. His skin is light red while his tentacles are pink. He has a red mohawk, yellow shirt, and wears a leather jacket, black pants, and black boots. He is also wearing black sunglasses and holds a smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact, we think you'll be able to help us out with something," The squid demon says.

Charlie is shocked to see the squid demon in front of her. For two reasons: One, because he is larger than the octopus demons. Second, because the squid and octopuses are well known.

Charlie is starting to grow worried, "You're… you're Lefty Inks. The leader of the Mollusca Gang."

"Yes little girl, and we like it if you come with us," The squid, Lefty Inks says.

"What for?" Charlie asks.

"Oh nothing, just a little business. Of course, if Lucifer want his little girl back, he'll have to allow me to take over this city. And if you want to get out of this alive, you'll come with me," Lefty Inks says.

Charlie asks, frightened, "And if I refused."

Just then, Lefty Squid brings out two of his longest tentacles towards Charlie causing the poor dear to gasp.

"Then you will find yourself in an akward position," Lefty Inks says with a smirk.

Charlie looks around to see the octopus gang are walking towards her.

"I have a feeling those guys aren't going to let me go this easily. I'm afraid I have no choice, but to transform to defend myself," Charlie thinks.

Charlie's eyes begin begins to turn red as what looks like horns begins to appear on her head. Before she can transform, a spear has strike one of the octopus through the stomach, spreading blood as he falls to the ground. Charlie cancels his transformation to see the dead demon. The other demons, especially their leader are in shock.

Lefty Inks shouts, "Alright, who did that?! No one brings out my men and lives to tell about it!"

"I did you overgrown calamari!" A female voice shouts.

Charlie and the gang members look up to see what looks like a young woman around her teens to young adults on the roof. She is a slim female demon. A little shorter than Charlie. She has slightly dark gray skin, long white hair with a bang covering left eye, and a pink bow behind it. Her right eye is light yellow and a light pink sclera while the left eye has a pink X on it. She is wearing a pastel goth like outfit. Her outfit is a white mini dress with light blue gray tank top covered by the dress. There are X's on the chest, the fills on the bottom of her dress, belt, evening gloves, shoes, and choker are the same color. She has one sick that is blue gray while the other is stripped with light pink.

The demon girl glares at them, "I suggest you leave that girl alone, before I seriously have to hurt you."

"Hey! Who do you think you are kid!" The gang member shouts.

"Yeah! No one brings out one of our men and gets away with it!" Another member angrily says.

The girl sternly glares at them, "I'm not going to say it a third time. Leave this girl alone or I'll have to really hurt you."

"Think you can take up you f***ing pipsqueak! No one messes with the Mollusca Gang and lives to tell about it," Lefty Inks angrily says.

"That's right. Do you want to die so badly!" A member says.

The girl then narrows her eyes into a vicious glare. She then hops off the building. Charlie is shocked to see her jumping off from this height. The next moment, the girl then brings out a spear from nowhere and stabs the other member on the head. She then kicks another member in the face.

Lefty Inks demands in rage, "Attack that bi***! Kill her!"

The rest of the members begin to charge at her. The strange girl kicks one of the members in the face. Then brings out her spear and counters one of the members' knives. Then punches another in the face. Charlie is shocked to see this girl coming to her aid and fighting off a well known notorious gang. The girl continues to attack the gang members whenever she can. She also uses her spears to leave scratches and stab marks on them. Unknown to the girl, Lefty Inks stands behind her with a large pipe.

Charlie screams, "Look out!"

Charlie then lifts her hand up to fire a magical fire and launches it at Lefty Inks. The next moment, Charlie's explodes dark-reddish horns from her head and her eyes' sclera turns bright red with slit pupils. Charlie then launches her fire powers at the gang member. She even pounces at one of the members and scratches him with her sharp claws. Although fighting is not really in her nature, she knows it's the only way to get through this. Charlie and the new girl continue to fight off the gang. They end up helping each other in the process.

After fighting off the gang and able to get away, Charlie and the new girl are able to reach her bedroom. Charlie is back to her original self and is feeling tired from the fight she and the new girls have themselves in. They take deep breaths from exhaustion.

"That was crazy. Thanks for helping me," Charlie says.

"Don't mention it," The girl says.

Charlie and the girl look at each other. The new girl shows a calm smile while Charlie smiles big and gives her a big hug.

Charlie says, "My name is Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie. What's your name?"

"Vaggie. My name is Vaggie," The girl answers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You wanna be friends," Charlie asks with a smile.

Still in Charlie's embrace, Vaggie blushes a little, but also shows a small smile on her face.

**Flashback Ends:**

Charlie continues to write in her journal, "And that is how Vaggie and I first met."

"Sounds like your first meeting also became your first fight with her against a gang," Phoenix writes.

"Yeah. No doubt I won't be doing that again anytime soon, but I'm really glad to have met Vaggie. Now we've become so close that we are great friends," Charlie writes.

"Sounds nice. I'll bet you both will stay friends for a very long time," Phoenix writes.

"Aww thanks. I better get going. I'm hanging out with her today," Charlie says.

"Sure. Tell her I say hi," Phoenix writes.

Charlie smiles, "Sure. Bye."

"Bye," Phoenix writes.

After writing her book, Charlie puts it back in her draw, locks it, and leaves the room to hang out with Vaggie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Beginning of the Last Few Years

Another few years have gone by, and Phoenix along with her friends are at their first year of high school. After getting dressed, having breakfast, and gathering their things, Phoenix and her friends are walking to school. The group of friends are wearing school uniforms. The boys are wearing black pants with black shoes, dark blue suit jacket with a white button up shirt under it, and black ties. The girls are wearing light blue plaid skirts, with light blue suit jacket with white shirts under it, black shoes, and black bow tie, each of the girls are wearing different stockings.

Phoenix says, "I can't believe we're finally going to high school."

"Me either. Another three more years and we'll graduate and become adults," Len says.

"Yeah. I can't wait to learn so much stuff in high school," Kanna says.

"I really like to see all the new classmates and friends come over. I also can't wait to join some of the clubs or sports activity," Phoenix says.

"Me too. I actually want to join the basketball or even swimming," Akane says.

"Well. Phoenix and I have plans about doing some sports activities and other clubs," Len replies.

"We better hurry, school will be starting soon," Phoenix says.

"Yeah. Last one to the school is a rotten egg," Kaito says.

Kaito begins to run to school, Phoenix and the others head off after her. They all laugh as they race off to the school.

Sometime later, the group of friends are sitting in the classroom. Turns out, they're in the same home room. They all sit down at their desk. Sadly for them, Ino and her two friends are in their home class as well, much to their frustration. After introductions from themselves and their teacher, Mr. Takia, they listen to their lecture of their class.

After being in their classes throughout the morning and in the afternoon, Phoenix and her friends are having lunch in their classroom. They gather lunch from the school cafeteria and eat on the roof.

"Having lunch on the roof is a great idea. It sure is a nice day," Phoenix says.

"Yeah. Eating Bento lunch boxes with mochi on the roof of the school," Kaito says.

Kanna asks, "Hey Phoenix, are you planning on cutting your hair?"

"I haven't decided whether I should cut it or not. Why you ask?" Phoenix asks.

"Because your hair is pretty long. It's already reaching your knees," Kanna answers.

"Oh. Still, I'm not sure if I want to cut my hair. I actually like it long, even though it takes some time to fix it or set it in a braid," Phoenix says, showing her braided fire colored hair.

"I can tell. You can almost use it as a lasso," Akane says.

The others soon begin laughing.

"So what are we having after lunch?" Len asks.

"We're having P.E. We better finish our lunch and head to the gym," Phoenix says.

"I agree. It's not good to work out right after eating," Akane says.

The group of friends continue to eat their lunch. Unknown to the group of friends, a pair of white eyes are hiding in the shadows. The mysterious thing seems to be spying on the group of friends, especially Phoenix. It narrows its eyes to see Phoenix laughing and smiling with her friends.

After lunch, Phoenix and her friends start their first P.E class.

Kanna tiredly asks, "Why do we need to run laps anyway?"

"Because we're supposed to and it will help us warm up for the other physical activities," Len says.

Kanna groans, "Running stinks."

"We're almost done so try to hang in there," Phoenix says.

"Fine," Kanna says, tired.

The group continues to run the track to reach around and end their laps.

Their coach blows the whistle and says, "That's good. Remember to drink plenty of fluids and we'll carry on with our activity."

Some of the students are still tired from their run, but some decide to head out to get their drinks. Phoenix walks to the water fountain and takes a drink from it. As Phoenix drinks from the fountain, the mysterious shadow continues to spy on her through the shadows.

After a short break and drinking water, the class are having a dodgeball game. Phoenix catches the ball from the opposite team and throws it at her classmate's shoulder.

Kanna cheers, "Yeah! Phoenix, you are on a roll!"

"Thanks," Phoenix says.

She then says, "Kagome is coming for a counter attack, per say."

Kanna turns around and is able to catch the ball before she is hit. Then throws it back at her and hits the girl on the shoulder.

"Thanks Phoenix," Kanna says.

"No problem," Phoenix says.

Phoenix and her friends continue to play dodgeball game and the mysterious figure continues to spy over the girl. Phoenix then senses something and turns her head to the school building.

Phoenix thinks, "What was that? I… I can't stop this strange feeling I am being watched."

Suddenly, Phoenix feels something else and catches the ball. She then turns to see Ino growling in anger to see Phoenix has the ball and is out of the game. Phoenix sighs again to see Ino is still not getting over her desperate competition towards her.

Phoenix thinks, "Either someone or something is spying on me, or is Ino starting to get on my nerves."

The mysterious shadow eyes appear again in the shadows to see Phoenix playing the game with her classmates. After school, Phoenix is walking back home. She is alone due to her own friends having to head to their homes. Phoenix looks up in the sky to see the bright and sunny day.

Phoenix thinks, "What was this feeling I had? Why can't I feel that whatever it is is still close by?"

Suddenly, Phoenix feels a strange sensation and comes to a stop. She feels nervous, like something dangerous is close by. Unknown to Phoenix a strange shadow is appearing close to her own and shows a sinister smile on its face. Phoenix gasps and turns around to see no one is around. Phoenix is starting to feel scared. She then begins to hurry back home. Phoenix runs as fast as she can to get to her home. Some time later, she reaches her Uncle's Bar and runs inside. Then hurries up stairs and runs into her room. She closes the door and stands in front of it as she takes deep breaths. She sighs in relief and sits on the ground.

Suddenly, she hears bark causing her to turn her head. Coming out from under the bed is an orange fox with a tail that has a white tip on it. It happily barks and runs to Phoenix, but then transform into a bright orange fox with nine tails and has red and yellow pattern like fire on it. It also has red paws and muzzle, and yellow eyes. The little fox hops on to Phoenix and gives her licks on her cheek. Phoenix laughs with a smile on her face.

Phoenix pets the fox and says, "Hey Kyuubi, how are you doing?"

The fox, Kyuubi barks happily and continues to lick Phoenix.

"Now now boy. I need to get some homework done, and then we can play," Phoenix says.

Kyuubi replies with a bark and jumps on Phoenix's bed as it turns back into a one tailed fox. Then it lays down and curls his tail close to him. Phoenix sits on the bed and begins to read her homework assignment.

The little fox, Kyuubi is a fire fox demon with nine tails. It has been given to her by her father as a congratulations present from Middle School. Now that she's fifteen, Phoenix's power is beginning to grow stronger and Phoenix has become aware of it. Kyuubi not only given to her as a little playmate, but also a protector. Kyuubi can transform into other animals like animals from Hell and Earth. It can also create fire and use it on it's enemies. Phoenix and Kyuubi have become good friends and partners, almost like sisters.

Time has gone by and it's already night time. Phoenix is sitting at her desk with Kyuubi is sleeping on Phoenix's lap. Phoenix finishes writing her homework and closes her workbook. Then she places it in her backpack. Phoenix then lets out a yawn. She's been working on her assignments. Earlier, she has started her Karate Team with Kaito and Len and her Ninjutsu Club with some of her classmates.

Phoenix yawns, "Well that's all the work I have today. I better hit to bed for the night."

Phoenix then moves the chair and picks up Kyuubi. She then walks to her bed and places the little fox down. She then puts on her pajamas and falls asleep herself for the night. The girl along with her fox have fallen asleep for the night.

The next day, Phoenix is walking to school like any other day. However, Phoenix has something going on in her mind. She can't stop thinking about what will happen. In a few years, Phoenix and her mom will leave home after her eighteenth birthday and find her dad to reunite with him.

Phoenix thinks, "And in a few more years, it will be time for me and my mother to go to Hell and find my father. I… I've never been able to see his face. And soon, I will be able to have a chance."

Phoenix sadly sighs as she turns to see the school coming in view. In the halls of the school, the mysterious face appears in the shadows to see Phoenix entering the school. It shows a sinister smile. In Phoenix's bedroom, Kyuubi is sleeping on Phoenix's bed. Suddenly, he wakes up with his tails and fur standing on end. Kyuubi begins to growl in anger. Kyuubi then jumps out of the window and transform into a bird to make his way to school. Kyuubi can sense that Phoenix is endanger and hurries over to help.

In the classroom, Phoenix is reading her class textbook, as her teacher gives them the lecture. In the halls of the school, everything seemed quiet. However, the strange being in the shadows continues to hide and moves in the shadows. It then reaches in the electrical system of the school. It then snows an evil smile on its face.

In the classroom, Phoenix and her friends are still listening to the lecture. Suddenly, they hear the alarm going off causing everyone to get confused and startled.

The teacher says, "Students. Follow me in a straight light and follow my lead. Stay close."

The students get up from their seats as the teacher brings out the emergency kit and opening the front door. Many of the students gather out of the classroom in a line and walk down the hall. Phoenix is at the back of the light with her classmates. The shadow figure sees Phoenix walking behind the class. Seeing the opportunity, it sneaks to Phoenix in the shadows and create a portal in the ground. Phoenix yelps and fall through it.

The next moment, Phoenix appears in some strange basement. Phoenix looks around to see some sports equipment, stage props, and other supplies.

Phoenix looks around, "The basement under the school. How did I get here?"

Phoenix lifts her hand and creates a small fire with her hand. She looks around to find a door, but ends up finding something else. She gasps in shock to see that she isn't the only one in the room. She sees a strange creature exposing itself from the shadow. It's pitch black with spikes on its head and white eyes and mouth, with shark claws. Phoenix is in shock to see the creature that is appearing before her and wonder what could it be after. What involves with her?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: A Shadow Demon Comes to Light

Still in what looks like the school basement where they store their extra supplies, Phoenix is face to face with some strange creature. It looks almost some sort of shadow. Phoenix uses the fire in the hand to shed light on the creature.

Phoenix thinks, "What is that thing? Some kind of shadow demon or something?"

The shadow continues to stare at Phoenix with a curious look. It firmly stare at Phoenix and then shows a sinister smile.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Phoenix thinks.

Her instincts is right when the shadow creature begins to pounce towards her. Phoenix screams and increase her fire into a larger flame. The creature shields himself from the flame and the bright light. Seeing the creature is blinded, Phoenix looks around to find a way out of the basement behind her. She slowly walks backwards towards the door as she uses the powers she has at the creature. Phoenix reaches the door and grabs the door knob from behind. Luckily, the door is unlocked, so she quickly opens and runs off and slams the door. The shadow creature seeps through the door and follows his target.

Running down the halls, Phoenix hurries to get outside. However, she figures that the shadow creature might tries to cause harm to her and anyone else in its path.

Phoenix thinks, "I need to find somewhere where I can use my powers without anyone seeing or get harmed by my or the shadow creature. Where can I go where there will be no harm or sight."

Phoenix thinks as she runs down the hall and head upstairs. The shadow creature is not far behind.

Suddenly, Phoenix has an idea, "The roof!"

Phoenix continues to run up the stairs so she can get out of the building. She hopes it will get the Shadow creature out long enough for her to destroy it without seeing her and hope it won't hurt anyone.

A short distance away from the school, Kyuubi looks to see that it's close to school grounds. It then transforms into a normal orange fox and runs on foot. There she can see the student body along with teachers and other staff. Kyuubi sniffs around to find where Phoenix is.

On the roof, the place is entirely empty. Phoenix runs out of the door and closes the door behind her. She then holds her hands out and create fireballs. She is ready to attack the strange shadow creature. Coming out of the door is the shadow creature. It changes to it's strange physical form. The creature tries to scratch Phoenix, but she dodges and throws her fireballs at it's head. It hits the creature and it screams in agony. Then Phoenix hit the creature on the head with her foot. Since Phoenix has taken martial arts classes: Karate, ninjutsu, judo, and kung fu, she knows what to do in her situation.

Running up the stairs and following Phoenix's sent, Kyuubi is tracking her to the location Phoenix is right now. The little fox is determined to help Phoenix in anyway he can.

Back on the roof, the battle is being broken out. The shadow creature tries to grab Phoenix or injure her with its claws. However, Phoenix continues to use her martial arts skills to fight back. Phoenix continues to dodge the creature and uses her powers for a chance of attack. However, the creature slams it's claws to the ground trying to attack, but Phoenix jumps up and stomps on it's hand, making it scream in agony. It then swats Phoenix to the ground like a big.

Phoenix groans, "That hurt!"

Phoenix looks up to see the creature staring at her. It then lifts its head and reaches out to her. Before the strange creature can do anything to Phoenix, a strange red fire wheel comes flying in. A fire silhouette of a fox appears out of the ball and aim towards the demon. The fireball then hits the demon on its back making it scream in agony.

Out in the school yard, the students and staff look to notice smoke appearing on the roof. They asks if there really is a fire going on. Phoenix's friends are wondering where she is and are worried if she's still in the school or not.

Back on the roof, Phoenix sees the fireball transform into a familiar nine tail fox.

"Kyuubi!" Phoenix exclaims.

The fox demon glares at the shadow creature with fire in it's eye. No pun intended. The shadow creature stares at the fox demon with a frightened look, almost like the shadow creature is scared to see the little fox staring at it. Just then, Kyuubi lets out a growl in anger. The shadow creature becomes scared and runs off in fear.

Phoenix turns to Kyuubi and says, "Thanks Kyuubi, you saved my neck."

The little fire fox demon barks happily and gives Phoenix licks on her cheek. The girl can't help but giggle with a smile on her face.

Phoenix looks as she asks herself, "What was that strange shadow creature? Why was it after me? Or maybe it wants something from me?"

Kyuubi barks in reply with a slightly serious look on its face.

Phoenix sighs, "How am I going to explain this to my mom about this?"

Later in the night, Phoenix is laying down on her bed, listening to her music as Kyuubi is sleeping next to her. Even though she is listening to music, she can hear the door knocking.

She takes off her head phones, and says, "Come in."

The door opens and her mom walks in. She walks over to Phoenix's bed and sits next to her.

Momiji asks, "Hello Momiji, how was school?"

"Okay. Except for the fact that we had a fire drill so that took a bit of time from class and we weren't even expecting it either," Phoenix says.

"Hmm, it was probably a try out," Momiji says.

"I thought so too, but I ended up being attacked by some strange shadow creature or whatever it is," Phoenix says.

"A shadow creature?" Momiji says, confused.

Phoenix sits up as she nods her head, "Yes. It somehow pulled me down into the shadow and I somehow appeared in the school basement or one of it's supplies room. It doesn't seem to like it when I used my fire to create a bright light. That ended up giving me some time to reach the roof where I was able to fight back without anyone seeing me or anyone can be harmed."

"Oh my goodness. Are you alright?" Momiji asks, consened.

"It's okay mom. I'm fine. Luckily, Kyuubi rushed to my rescue and help me defeat that strange shadow, but it still got away. I wonder what it is and why is it at the school," Phoenix says.

Momiji places her hand on her chin, thinking about Phoenix's testimony.

Then says, "I'm not sure. Even, I'm not too familiar to what my husband fought when he's in hell with your uncle. Can you describe to me what this shadow creature look like?"

"I can do better. I actually drew a picture of it," Phoenix says.

She grabs her backpack from the floor, opens it up, and brings out a piece of paper. She then gives her mom the photo. Momiji takes the photo and looks at the creature her daughter has fought. Momiji is shocked to see the strange black creature with spikes on its head and sharp claws and has a white mouth and eyes. This make Momiji very concern.

Momiji asks, "Was there anything else you've seen today?"

"Hmm, no I don't think so. One thing I manage to figure out what that thing was spying on me yesterday. I first I thought it was nothing, but still," Phoenix says.

"It's okay sweetie. It's best not to push it further. You're almost grown up, but not fully yet to be at your full state of your demon powers. I'll let your father know and see if he can come up with an answer. Mind if I use your picture?" Momiji says.

"If it will help, sure," Phoenix answers.

Momiji says, "Alright. I'll see what we can do. Goodnight sweetie."

"Night mom," Phoenix says.

Momiji walks out of the room and closes the door. She walks down the hall as she looks at Phoenix's picture.

Momiji thinks in concern, "If that creature did attacked my daughter, I have a bad feeling that this might be the beginning. With Phoenix begin fifteen, it will be a matter of time before she reaches her coming of age and her powers will be at its full potential."

Momiji walks into her room and brings out a red envelope.

She then brings out a piece of paper and begins to write an urgent message, "My dear Satan, there's something urgent we have to discuss. Something or someone is trying to harm our daughter during school, and I'm afraid this is only the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Flame Training

One Saturday afternoon in the middle of fall, Phoenix is walking out of the city with Kyuubi. Phoenix is wearing a red t-shirt, gym black shorts, and orange and white tennis shoes. She has her backpack on her back and her hair is in a ponytail braid. She is also holding a large sports bag that has a stick sticking out of it. Kyuubi is walking beside her with a smile on his face. Phoenix and Kyuubi continue to walk out of the city and into an empty lot that has been abandoned for years.

Phoenix places her backpack on the ground, "This should be the perfect spot for me to practice, and so no one will see me."

Kyuubi barks in reply. Then it runs around in a circle and performs flips as he jumps in the air. Phoenix giggles to see the fun her little fox is having.

Phoenix opens up her bag and places two water bottles on the side. Then she brings out her shinai sword.

"Let's practice with my sword wielding. It may be used for kendo, but I can use it for other sword wielding," Phoenix says.

Phoenix holds the sword and begins to practice her kendo practice. She also begins to swing it around like it's a kanata sword. Kyuubi sits on the ground as he watches Phoenix practice.

Suddenly, someone calls out, "Phoenix!"

Phoenix turns around to see her friend Len holding his shinai.

"Hey Len, didn't expect you here," Phoenix says.

"Yeah. I was just heading home after practicing kendo," Len says.

"I was just getting started," Phoenix says.

"You don't say? You wanna to practice with an opponent. You against me," Len says.

Phoenix says, "You're on."

Phoenix and Len hold their stick and begins to fight. Kyuubi watches Phoenix and Len fight by banging their shinai against one another.

Phoenix is able to gain a point, "Gotcha!"

Len laughs, "You sure did. I better get going. My mom is expecting me to help with dinner tonight."

"Okay. See you at school," Phoenix says.

Len then runs off saying, "Bye."

Phoenix stays and watches Len hurrying back home. Once he is gone, Phoenix places her stick back in her sports bag.

Phoenix says, "It might be best for me to start practicing using my powers."

Phoenix lifts the palm of her hand and create a fireball on it. She then lifts it up and makes it fly around her. She then create more fireballs and make them fly around her. Phoenix spins her finger in a circle as the fireballs spin around in a circle.

"So far, I can really make fireballs. Then again, I won't fully have my powers until I'm eighteen," Phoenix says.

She then dissolves the fire into smoke and allow them to rise into the sky. Phoenix then moves her hands to create another fireball. Suddenly, her fireball has been turns into a stream of flames.

"Whoa!" Phoenix exclaims.

Phoenix then dissolves her flames and is still surprised to see the strange fire she has created.

"What was that?" Phoenix asks.

Phoenix swift her hands and a stream of fire appears and disappears in a second. Then does it again to create more fire. Phoenix is surprised to see this new ability she is able to create with her flames.

"Wow! I guess that means I'm starting to gain new powers," Phoenix says.

Then thinks, "I wonder what other kinds of powers I'm going to get when I get older. Still, I need to make sure I don't lose control of them."

Phoenix then begins to create the fire from her hands. She begins to move the fire like it's a gymnastic ribbon. She twirls it, zig zag it, and spins around in a circle with it. She lifts her hand up and allow the fire to spin around her, like being in a spinning spiral of fire. Once she finishes with her fire performance, she turns the fire into smoke.

"My powers are going to be unusual to control," Phoenix thinks to herself.

The girl says, "I think I'm done with practicing my fire power."

Phoenix then begins to practice her karate skills. She practices punching, kicking, and other solo methods of practicing karate. As Phoenix practice, the mysterious shadow creature that hides in an abandoned building close by is spying on her and her training. Phoenix continues to practice her karate skills, and then practice her judo. Phoenix always practice perfecting her skills, especially her powers for when she can learn to control it better.

After practicing her fighting skills, kendo, and her powers, Phoenix decides to take a well deserved break. She is wearing in a cafe where they sell bento lunch boxes. Kyuubi is sleeping in her sports bag which is its nice and comfortable, and so no one will freak out about seeing a fox around the neighborhood. Phoenix eats her lunch as she thinks about her powers.

Phoenix thinks, "Well, It seems that my powers are starting to grow and evolve. I wonder what will happen to my powers once I'm eighteen. Of course, I will also be graduating from high school before then."

Suddenly, Phoenix begins to have a strange feeling that she is being watched. She turns around to see no one around, but the people in the cafe.

Phoenix thinks, "Why do I feel that strange Shadow creature is still spying on me. What does that thing want anyway?"

Phoenix continues to have her lunch as she thinks about her future in the next few years. Most of all, she knows that by the time of her eighteenth birthday, she'll see her dad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Charlie's Special Project

On winter break, Phoenix and her family are staying in a villa that belongs to a friend of her Aunt Tsubaki. It is a cold and winter's night and the wind is blowing rapidly. In a two story and wide villa, Phoenix and her family along with Tsubaki's friend are having dinner.

Tsubaki's friend has light skin, light blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wears red lipsticks, a bit of blush, and eye shadow.

Tsubaki says, "Thank you for inviting us to your villa for the holiday, Ukyo."

"It's no trouble dearie, I'm happy to invite you and your family to my villa. I especially love hanging out with Tadashi's Bar every weekend," The woman, Ukyo replies.

"Thanks. It's nice to get away from it all," Tadasdhi says.

"Yes. I also can't believe how beautiful your niece have grown up to be. Makes me wish I want a child for my very own, especially a girl," Ukyo says.

Phoenix who is now seventeen years old, blushes and says, "Um, thank you."

"It has been ages since I last saw you. We went to the same high school together. We also went to college as well," Momiji says.

"Of course Momiji, I haven't seen you since your wedding. You were so beautiful. I wonder when your daughter will get married," Ukyo says.

"Now Ukyo, Phoenix is not going to be married anytime soon. It might be long before she can think about finding someone to be with," Momiji says.

Phoenix mutters, "Mom."

They continue to hear the wind blowing and the wind is causing the window to shake a little. Everyone turns around to hear the windows shaking because of the storm.

"The storm looks like it's getting bad outside," Tadashi says.

"I agree. We're safe as long as the windows don't break or burst open," Ukyo says.

"Yes. Let's finish eating and I can have myself a nice bath," Tsubaki says.

Sometime later, Phoenix is in her bedroom laying down on the bed. Kyuubi is sleeping next to her. Phoenix sits up and brings out her special journal. She brings out her pen and begins to write in her book to Charlie.

"Dear Charlie, how are things doing in Hell? For me, everything seems to be going well in Japan. However, I'm getting a strange feeling that someone is following me. I remember having to get into a fight with that strange shadow the second day of my middle school, and I had to use my powers since it's been appearing more frequently. I'm not sure what to do," Phoenix writes in thought.

Just then, words begin to appear on the pages from Charlie.

Charlie's writes, "Hello Phoenix, I'm sorry you had to deal with this shadow creature. I remember you spoke about it before. I think it will be best to let my father know about it. He might be able to come up with an answer to the mysterious shadow creatures. Did you dad send you a letter explaining the creatures?"

"My dad said he has an idea, but is keeping it to himself for safety reasons," Phoenix says.

"That makes sense. For all we know, they could have either been sent by someone or they could have come to the world of the living on their own. It's hard to tell at this point, but I'll see if our fathers can work on something," Charlie writes.

"Yeah. Playing the waiting game. This is going to be so boring," Phoenix writes.

"Cheer up. I'm sure everything will work out. On another note, I told Vaggie about a great idea I have," Charlie writes.

"What is it?" Phoenix writes.

Charlie writes and it's pretty fast, "I'm going to help decrease the overpopulation of the Hell, but opening a hotel."

"A hotel? How is that going to help?" Phoenix writes.

"It's going to help redeem demons and sinners from their sins and allow them to be sent to Heaven. Call it rehabilitation. That way everyone in Hell can have a chance to become better," Charlie writes.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Question is, will it work? I mean, the idea sounds like a great idea and it will help give the people in Hell another chance to redeem, but the demons and sinner might not be keen to the idea," Phoenix says.

"I know. Vaggie and I are using my family's old hotel that we haven't used in a long time. It's called the 'Happy Hotel.' It will be a great way to rehabilitate. I hope I can have it up and running by the time you come to live with us," Charlie writes.

"How long have you been planning for this?" Phoenix asks.

"Over a year," Charlie says.

"Okay. I actually like to go see it when it's done. Who knows, maybe I can help you work there. I have working experience helping my uncle Tadashi at his bar. I help wait on table and help my mom cook in the kitchen, and help them clean up," Phoenix writes.

"That sounds like a great idea. I will be very happy if you can work at the hotel. Plus, I will get to know you a lot better than just talking in a journal," Charlie writes.

"Me too. Since I'll be eighteen by the time I reach Hell, I think it will be alright for me to make my own choice. So I think working at a hotel will be great," Phoenix says.

"Sounds amazing! I'll see what kind of job I can give you when I get the hotel running. However, there is a problem," Charlie says.

"What's that?" Phoenix writes.

Charlie writes, "Your eighteenth is actually going to be on the same day as the next Extermination that will take place next year. You dad wanted me to tell you that he will be coming over after the Extermination to pick you up. I'm not sure where you will be living, but I hope you can come to the hotel when you have time."

"I see. That does sound like a problem, but it seems my dad has everything figured out. I do like to know where we're living when we get there. Hopefully I won't run into any weird or shady characters while I'm there," Phoenix says.

"It's likely that you will. There are sinners who can be a bit extreme to say, and Overlords that are very powerful and dangerous. Of course, you'll be well protected," Charlie says.

"Thanks. Still, I really like to see your hotel when everything is ready. Not that I need any rehabilitation, but I like to stay there if I can or even work there," Phoenix writes.

"Thanks. You're the best. I can't wait to introduce you to Vaggie. I'm sure she'll like you," Charlie writes.

"Sounds cool. I actually like to meet Vaggie, she sounds very nice the way you describe her. Even if she does sound short tempered. So is it true that she's your girlfriend?" Phoenix writes.

"Well um, that might be a bit embarrassing to ask. She is my best friend after all. I really like her and my parents seem to like her, even Uncle Satan. Either way, I need to get going. I still have plans to make for the hotel. I can't wait to see you next year. Bye," Charlie writes.

"Me too. See you next year," Phoenix says.

Phoenix closes the book and puts it in her backpack.

Phoenix thinks, "A hotel for redeeming demons? I must admit, that sounds like a great and mayne also a crazy idea. Then again, everyone does have a chance to make things better for themselves. However, it's entirely up to the demons if they do want to change or not."

Suddenly, she hears rattling sounds and turns to see the window is shaking due to the snow storm outside. Then the young hybrid lets out a yawn.

"I think It's time for me to get to bed for tonight. It's going to long winter break," Phoenix says to herself.

She then tucks herself into bed and turns off the light. Then falls asleep for the night.

In Hell, Charlie closes her journal and places it in her draw. Then closes the draw.

Charlie sighs with a smile, "By next year, Phoenix and I won't need the journal to talk to each other. We can talk to each other all the time once she and her family come to live with us. I can't wait to see."

Suddenly, Charlie hears a knock on the door and Vaggie's voice, "Charlie, are you there?"

Charlie hurries to the door and opens it to see Vaggie.

"Hey Vaggie, come on in. I can't wait to tell you a lot of things," Charlie happily says.

Vaggie simply smiles and walks into the room. Charlie makes her to close and lock the door. Same with the door to her balcony and windows.

Vaggie asks, "So Charlie, how are the plans going for the hotel?"

"The plans have been doing fine, and there are still so much work to do before we can get the hotel running. We are also going to have a preregister guest around next year," Charlie happily says.

"Really now? Who is that?" Vaggie asks.

"You have to wait until next year to see her. I'm sure you'll like her," Charlie happily says.

Vaggie rolls her eyes with a calm smile, "I can tell you're really excited about her coming to the hotel once we have it running."

"I am. I can't wait," Charlie happily says.

Then thinks, "More than anything. I know I've been keeping her secret, but I'm sure once Phoenix comes, there will be no secrets between us. I hope you and my cousin Phoenix become good friends."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Graduating from High School

Months have gone by and the spring flowers are blooming in the trees. Phoenix is wearing her school uniform, has her hair in a long ponytail and wears the bracelet her father has given to her years ago. The one that has the Magne family crest. The girl is walking to school and knows that today is a very special day for her school.

Phoenix thinks, "It's hard to believe that we're finally graduation. And in a week from graduation it will be my eighteenth birthday."

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Phoenix!"

Phoenix turns around to see her friends, Akane, Kanna, Len, and Kaito hurrying towards her.

"Hey guys, are you excited about today?" Phoenix asks.

"I know. We're finally graduating from high school," Kanna says.

"I'm so excited. My parents are planning on taking to Tokyo after graduation," Akane says.

"I'm going out for dinner with my family," Len says.

Kanna asks, "What are you doing Phoenix? I mean, you're going to be moving after graduation and after your birthday."

"Well, I'm going to get my things packed before my birthday. Of course, my family is having a party for me at my Uncle's bar," Phoenix says.

"Knowing your family, it's going to be a big party. You'll be drinking, smoking, and all the adult stuff," Kaito says.

Phoenix narrows her eyes, "Kaito, you know I don't smoke because they smell gross. And second, I'm only going to drink wine, cider, and some cocktails. No beer, or other alcohol, and such. Also, I don't drink much either."

"I was only kidding," Kaiot says and begins laughing.

Akane says. "Don't listen to Kaito, he's only teasing."

"I know. I'm just glad we're going to be finishing school and start with a new part of our lives. I know that I'm not going to college with you guys, but I'll support to you and wish you luck for your exams" Phoenix says.

"Thanks Phoenix, you're the best," Kanna says.

"Yeah. We all bought ourselves magic academic charm good luck, and we can use some of your vibes," Len says.

"Uh why?" Phoenix asks.

"Because you're the smartest student in school. There's no doubt you'll get an award for it," Len says.

"I don't know about that, I just like to study for school and also like competing and sports," Phoenix says.

"What most important that we're graduating meaning we'll also be going our separate ways. I do hope we'll stay in touch," Akane says.

"I know we will," Phoenix says.

Kaito then says, "Yeah. Now let's hurry. Last one to school is a rotten egg."

"You won't beat us Kaito. Phoenix will beat you all over again," Len says.

With that, the students begin to run to school to begin graduating from high school and begin to follow their own paths.

Sometime later in the school, there is a big graduation ceremony being held. All the students from the school, even the graduate students parents show up for the occasion in the school large auditorium. The students who are graduating are the last to arrive, everyone clap and cheer for those who are graduating this coming year. The students who are graduating are sitting at the front rows in the middle of the auditorium while the rest sits on the back. Family, relatives, and guardians sit on the side chairs.

After everyone is sitting down, everyone hear the principal of the school give his speech. Soon after, it is time to give the diplomas to some of the students.

An announcer says, "Presenting diploma. Representing the graduating students, Tsunade Sai."

Phoenix and her friends wait as they sit next to each other.

Kanna whispers to Phoenix, "I'll bet you will get a diploma for this year."

"Let's not be too sure," Phoenix whispers.

"She's right," A female voice says.

Kanna and Phoenix sighs and turns their heads to see Ino and her two friends.

"I'm going to get all the diplomas and it will show I'm better than you Miss Magne," Ino remarks.

"Try not to sound over confident. They barely started giving the diplomas," Phoenix says.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if Phoenix gets one and not you," Kanna says.

"We'll see about that," Ino says.

Phoenix sighs, "Ino, we're too old in this one side rivalry. Can we just let bygones be bygones and focus on getting through the ceremony."

"Hmph," Ino says with her arms crossed.

Phoenix and Kanna sighs.

Sometime later, the announcer says, "And now, to the student who achieved the highest grades this academic year, the Kinran award will be given. This year's Kinran Award goes to Miss Phoenix Magne of Year 3, Class 1. Miss. Phoenix Magne, please come forward."

Phoenix is surprised to hear this.

Kanna and the others are clapping for her.

Kanna says, "Come on girl, go get your award."

"Okay," Phoenix says.

She gets up from her seat and walks to the front. Kanna smirk and turns her head to Ino who has her arms crossed in frustration. And turns her head away with a huff. On stage, Phoenix walks to the front desk and faces the principal

The principal gives Phoenix her award and says, "Very good work, Miss Phoenix Magne."

"Yes sir," Phoenix says and takes her award.

She is very happy. Phoenix friend including her family cheer and clap happily including everyone else. Phoenix then notices someone standing at the entrance of the hall. She sees at tall man with pale white skin and the same hair color as her. Phoenix is surprised to see him and realizes who his is.

"Dad?" Phoenix thinks.

She then smiles as tears fall from her face, "He really came."

Time has gone by and there is a big celebration being held at Tadashi's bar. Many people who have gathered are having a blast. At the bar, three of Tadashi's friends are having a chat. Hiro, Naruto, and Akio.

"So I heard your nice just graduated and got a diploma," Kiro replies.

"Yes. It's true. My niece has just graduated and next week will be her eighteenth birthday," Tadashi says serving drinks to his friends.

"You must be really proud of her?" Akio asks.

"Yes. I am. It's strange. It feels like only yesterday I was bouncing her on my knee. Now she is going to become a grown woman," Tadashi says.

Naruto laughs, "I remember what it's like when my son turned eighteen. Brings back memories. He is in college as of now, and working hard."

"My kids are just starting middle school," Akio replies.

Just then, Tsubaki walks over with a large box, "Hello. The cake is finally here."

"Great. Place it in the middle table," Tadashi says.

"Coming right up," Tsubaki says.

At the table in the middle of the room, Phoenix and her mom are having dinner. Her favorite: Pork Cutlet with rice, salad, and takoyaki on the side. She and her mom are eating happily.

Momiji asks, "So Phoenix, were you able to see your father?"

"I actually did. He was close to where the door is," Phoenix says.

"I'm glad you like it. Your father thought it would be nice to be able to see you during your graduation. He was able to make some time to come," Momiji says.

"I'm glad I get to see him. Now I know what he looks like," Phoenix says.

She then sadly sighs, "I only wish he could have stayed for the party though."

"I know. He really wants to, but we still got to next week before your birthday and they we can be with your father," Momiji says.

"I know. But I have to admit, I'm a little nervous. I read a lot about hell, demons, and anything I need to know. I even asked Charlie for some information. I was able to learn a lot, but not sure about being able to handle the endurance Hell has," Phoenix says.

"I know. I'm a little concerned about it too, but I know your father will be there to protect us," Momiji says.

"I know. I can't wait to be with him," Phoenix says.

Momiji then brings out a box, "Here you go, sweetie. This is your graduation present."

"Thanks mom," Phoenix says, taking the box and places it on the table.

Just then, Kyuubi hops on the table and gives Phoenix licks, causing her to giggle.

"Okay Kyuubi. Okay," Phoenix says, laughing.

Kyuubi stops licking her with a bark and sits down on the table next to the box.

"Alright, you can watch me open the present," Phoenix says.

Phoenix tears off the wrapping paper and removes the ribbon. She then opens the box and becomes surprised to see a black cloak with a hood, on the back of it is red, orange, and yellow colored phoenix wings that matches her birthmark.

"Whoa!" Phoenix says amazed.

She takes the cloak on and tries it on. The cloak is long to reach her knees and has a hood on it. And a button buckle that looks like the crest of her bracelet.

Phoenix smiles and says, "I love it."

"I knew you will. My father gave me my own custom made cloak when I graduated, and now I gave you your own cloak," Momiji says.

She hugs her mom and says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome darling," Momiji says.

Just then, Tsubaki places a large box on the ground. Then opens it to reveal a large chocolate cake with fire silhouettes on it with fire birds on it.

"A special cake for our special girl," Tsubaki says.

Then gives her a big hug, "I just love you Phoenix."

Phoenix hugs her aunt, even though she is having trouble with her aunt's breast crushing her face. They both let go of the embrace and shows her a bag.

"Don't forget to open my present," Tsubaki says.

Phoenix takes the present and brings out a white kimono on the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono are flames and on the left side is a phoenix It also comes with a red and orange color obi, white tabi and black and red color zori.

"Oh Aunt Tsubaki, it's beautiful," Phoenix says.

"I knew you like it. It's birthday kimono. I want you to wear it on your eighteenth birthday," Tsubaki says.

Tadashi comes over and brings out a red thing of some kind and it has a ribbon on it.

"Here you go kid. It's from me to you. You're own pocket tool kit. It has a few knives, bottle opener, screw for wine bottle corks and so on. Never know when you might need it," Tadashi says, and gives it to Phoenix.

"Thanks Uncle Tadashi," Phoenix says.

"Now that gift giving is out of the way. Let's have some cake," Tsubaki says.

Phoenix, along with her mom, aunt, and uncle begin to have a slice of cake for the party. Phoenix is happy to have wonderful family members who care for them. As the party is happening in the bar, outside of the bar, Satan watches her daughter and her mother's family having a wonderful time.

Satan smiles and thinks, "Congratulations Phoenix, and happy birthday. We'll be together very soon."

Satan flies far from the bar and to the mountains where the portal is. He flies through it and get everything ready for his family's arrival which is going to happen very soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue: A Mysterious Shadow in the Shadows

In a dark, spooky, and red colored woods, the shadow creature that has been spying on Phoenix and her family is traveling through it. Soon, multiple shadow creatures are traveling from different areas and gathering together in one group. They all travel through the forest and come across a large old castle. The castle is made of black brick walls, dark gray flag on poles, and has a large draw bride with a moat circling around it.

The shadows travel over the moat as dangerous fish jump out of the red water. Then up the walls of the castle. The shadows continue to travel through the castle and up a large and tall tower of the strange castle.

Inside the room of the tower, there is a large black mirror covered in red gems and white glass. It shines on the glass with a small sparkle. In front of the mirror, there is a tall chair that is looking at the mirror.

The mirror begins to glow and shows Phoenix who is sleeping in her bed with her nine-tails fox, Kyuubi. Phoenix has a blast from her graduation party and is sleeping it off.

A ghastly voice says, "Ah. The young hybrid is resting for the night."

The creature lifts it's hand to reveal sharp black claws coming out of red gloves with black spikes on it.

"A young Demon/Human hybrid such as Phoenix Magne is very rare… A beautiful human maiden with incredible demonic powers of fire… will soon be able to unlock her powers on her eighteenth birthday," The voice says.

The strange creature has its claw brush a bit of it's long dark magenta hair.

"She will be a perfect accent," The voice says.

Walking into a room is black and brown colored dog with long floppy ears and a nose. He is wearing a small brown cloak. He brings a plate that is covered by a silver lid.

He says, "Here's your dinner boss."

The little dog then notices the girl in the mirror.

"I-is that her?" The dog asks.

"Yessss. She is the one my shadows have been keeping a close eye on. The hybrid that belongs to the Royal Family of Hell," The creature says.

Then says, "Your shadows are back to report about the girl. They said that her powers are in develop and about five days, the girl will be at her coming of age."

"Fascinating. Soon, the little hybrid will have tremendous powers. The Power of Flame. She not only resembles her father, but has the same Powers to control fire. Of course, she will gain more powers when she's eighteen," The figure says.

The creature grabs the dog demon by the cloak and says, "Larry. I need you to do a special mission in regards to that girl."

"Um y-yes s-s-sir. Wh-what mission is that?" Larry asks.

He then places Larry on the ground making the dog demon act nervous.

The creature says, "Listen very carefully Larry, it is crucial in case my first plan failed."

"Yes sir," Larry answers, nervously.

"Good," The creature says.

The creature evilly grins showing his sharp yellow teeth and glowing dark red eyes.


End file.
